U.S. Patent Application 2009/0326991 generally discloses a fleet management system has a chauffeur or driver module and a communication and positioning module associated with each fleet vehicle, and a backend monitoring and control system located at a fleet data center in communication with each vehicle. The system monitors each trip automatically and generates time stamps at the start of a trip, a pick up location, a drop off location, and return of the vehicle to a garage at the end of a trip. Vehicle status information is collected and stored along with timestamps. The information is used to generate billing and payroll accounts, and also in monitoring conditions of fleet vehicles and generating alerts as needed. Turn-by-turn route instructions are provided to drivers by voice output on request.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,394 generally discloses a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) vehicle management system and method. For example, an RFID tag may be coupled with a particular vehicle and operable to store identifying information associated with the vehicle and to automatically communicate the identifying information to an RFID tag reader via a wireless communication. In another example, the method may include querying a first RFID tag coupled with a first vehicle for identifying information of the first vehicle. A second RFID tag coupled with a second vehicle for second identifying information of the second vehicle. The first identifying information and the second identifying information is dynamically communicated to a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,490 generally discloses an apparatus and method for rapidly providing activity on a vehicle network bus including a node having a bus connection. The node includes a Rapid Response Stack loaded with the predetermined message to respond to any network bus request before the application is up and running. A true stack is loaded with real messages from the application once it is booted up and running on the node, whereupon the application subsequently responds to network bus requests using the true stack instead of the Rapid Response Stack.